


Mushrooms and Chocolate

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 drabbles centered around the pairing of Remus/Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chores

**Author's Note:**

> first published July 10, 2011

Sirius watched lazily as Remus served out his detention—scrubbing the floors of the dungeons. The werewolf was down on his hands and knees with a brush in his hand and a bucket full of water at his side. Currently, the animagus had his eyes glued to Remus’ firm ass, making sure to get the image imprinted into his brain. He stood there without being noticed for quite a while, but eventually it was too tempting not to fire a quick spell before running away; Remus’ gasp of “Sirius!” following him down the hall.


	2. Happy

The sun streamed through the open window; everyone but Remus and Sirius were away on spring holiday. The werewolf snuggled closer to Sirius, more than happy to spend the day in bed. There was no one there to interrupt them, and he was glad. He didn’t like it when James told them to stop being so sickeningly sweet. Personally, Remus liked things just the way they were. And as long as Remus was happy, Sirius was, too.


End file.
